


【盾冬/Stuky】假期

by Miadder



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miadder/pseuds/Miadder
Summary: 两次史蒂夫打开了门，一次他没有。





	【盾冬/Stuky】假期

史蒂夫很少醒得这么晚，他是个相当自律的人，不在天大亮前晨跑上几圈会让他浑身难受。但是今天他打开眼帘的时候，洁白的天花板已经被晨光镀上了一层淡淡的钴蓝。于是史蒂夫侧头看向窗外，天边果然已经泛起了一丝鱼肚白。  
他又把目光放到床边的台历上，六月四日。  
没错了，史蒂夫心想，发情期来了。

托血清的福，史蒂夫有着四倍的忍耐力去抵抗一年一度的发情期。能要了普通Alpha或者Omega命的热潮对于我们敬爱的美国队长来说，不过是小菜一碟，发情期在史蒂夫身上的表现不过是比平时浓郁了一倍的信息素，高上那么一两度的体温，还有更晚一些的起床时间。  
尽管“情况特殊”，但该做的锻炼可不能落下。他在冰箱里翻到了码的整整齐齐的抑制剂，然后随便挑了一支给自己注射，推针的时候史蒂夫还在想这一个月打哪个沙包比较好。等他决定好了托山姆去帮他买个灰色的新沙包时，电话铃声正好响起来了。是史塔克，更准确地说，弗莱迪。  
“队长，Boss要我提醒您今天是发情期的第一天，请您做好相应的准备。”  
“谢谢。”他很礼貌地忽略了顶级的人工智能为什么在发情期已经开始才提醒自己和上星期“你最想和哪位复仇者上床”评比中自己远超旁人的票数这二者之间的联系，“替我向史塔克问好。”  
史蒂夫在红色的挂断键上按了一下。他回到餐桌前，开始写这一整个月的计划。前些日子工作太多太忙，加上发情期向来对自己影响颇浅，他已经把这件事忘得一干二净了，现在他得好好地想想如何处理这段可贵的假期了。  
然而真到了落笔的时候，他才发现给自己一个放松的计划不是一件容易事了，他的好记性让那些未完成且亟需完成的工作就像脱离了磁铁引力的金属碎末一样，在脑子里到处乱飞，史蒂夫绞尽脑汁想了五分钟，才艰难地在本子上写下了“painting”这一个词。他恍惚地意识到自己的个人生活好像已经和世界上所有普通人的生活完全纠缠不清了，本质上来说，自己现在的状况和家庭录像中那些被毛线球缠住的猫咪们没什么区别。  
可能还是去工作好点。  
他颇为沮丧地撑住额头，开始为自己注定要失去的假期哀悼了。

人在深陷自己情绪的时候对外界的感知力会降到很低的程度，即使是被强化过的史蒂夫也不能摆脱这奇怪而正确的定律，他顶多能做到在门铃响第六次而不是十次之前注意到有人来拜访他了。  
“我还以为山姆又骗我，”门外的巴基晃着手中的棕色纸袋，“所以，不请我进去吗？”  
史蒂夫如梦初醒地道，“抱歉——快进来吧。”  
“是我该说抱歉才对，我没有提前跟你发短信。”巴基在客厅转了一个圈才坐到沙发上，他把帽子摘下来扔在右手边，“不过我猜，就算发了你也不知道。”  
“怎么说？”  
“我和你一样都不太习惯七十年后的新玩意儿。”他拿左手拍了拍膝盖，“电报，或者信件，我们更习惯这个，对吧？”  
史蒂夫深以为然地点头，“确实。”他打开冰箱门，试图找到一些罐装果汁或者啤酒，“时代变化得太快了，士兵的作用在战争中越来越小，科技的力量倒是一如既往地占领上风了……对不起。你介意只喝水吗，巴基？”  
“我就猜，”男人把头歪向茶几上的纸袋，“Buffalo Trace（一种波本威士忌的牌子），怎么样？”  
“棒极了。”  
“袋子里其他的是营养剂。”巴基解释，“珀兹小姐塞给我的。”  
“那一定是托尼的新作了。”史蒂夫把手里个人风格明显的金红色纸盒扔进袋子里。  
巴基的嘴角向上抽动一下，他总是在提及史塔克的时候保持沉默，不发表任何见解。史蒂夫身为他的好友自然也知道这一点，于是道，“我回头会和他道谢的，虽然我好像用不太到这个。”  
他递给客人装着威士忌的金棕色玻璃杯，“我有时还挺遗憾，自己这辈子都享受不了发情期了。”  
“得了吧，也就你能把那个叫做‘享受’，”巴基微微眯起双眼，回忆着什么，“我还记得我以前总为发情期提心吊胆的……和把你剥干净了丢在蜂蜜池子里涮上一下然后丢进两百度烤箱的感觉差不多，懂吗？”  
“听上去不太妙。”  
“何止。”巴基也喝了一大口威士忌，“这只是我能用言语形容的一小部分……这酒怎么喝起来怪怪的？有股咸味。”  
史蒂夫听完又啜饮了一口，“我觉得还是老味道啊。”  
“不可能。”巴基断然否定，“我从小就喝这个，它绝对、绝对没有这种味道。”他皱着眉，认真分析着那股奇怪滋味的组成，“有海盐，这是肯定的——以及松木，还有一点铁锈味……他们最近改配方了？”  
他看向老友，发现史蒂夫的表情比巴基自己的要更惊讶，近乎愕然。  
“你怎么了？”  
“应……应该不是酒的问题，”史蒂夫磕磕巴巴地说，他的舌头在打结，“我是说——天哪，我真搞不懂为什么会——”  
巴基更加迷惑了。  
史蒂夫喃喃道，“这是我信息素的味道。”

众所周知，除了正常的情绪激动以外，发情期的Alpha只有在遇到Omega的时候才会散发出自己的信息素，像自然界一些美丽而危险的花朵分泌出甜美的花蜜一样引诱自己的猎物靠近。而现在在场的巴基并不是Omega——至少在他被九头蛇改造后不是——Beta并不会对Alpha造成任何影响，他们可谓是最安全的存在，没有任何威胁。  
因此巴基的第一个想法是：“是血清吗？”  
“不，”史蒂夫坐在沙发上一动不动，“之前的发情期，有Beta医务人员观察我，我当时并没有……”他把后面的“散发出信息素”咽下去了，“血清没有问题。”  
“那你现在觉得情绪很激动吗？”巴基站起身来打量了史蒂夫一番，然后自己否定了自己，“看不出来。”  
“如果喝到好酒的喜悦也算情绪激动的一种的话……”  
“呃，”巴基抽着鼻子，“可是我闻不到任何Omega的气味。弗瑞也肯定不会让任何一个Omega住进你公寓附近800米的地方。”  
他们都沉默了。  
“你感觉还好吗？”  
“还好。”  
其实不太妙。  
史蒂夫能明显地感觉到自己的不对劲，他的体温应该要比平时的高，至少三度；后背和手心开始出汗了，不超过五分钟，身上这件T恤的背面就会被体液洇成深色；最要命的是，他心里有一个声音在叫嚣着什么，有一把名叫欲望的火从鼠蹊部升腾而起，以很快的速度燎到了脑子里。  
他猛地站起来，“抱歉，巴基，你先回去吧。我想一个人待会儿。”  
“不行。”棕发男人拒绝，“你需要有人照顾。发情期的Alpha意识不清，可能会伤到自己。我不能抛下你一个人。”  
即使浑身像着了火一样，听到这话的史蒂夫依然感觉到一股温度别样的暖流涌上心头，“谢谢你，巴基。”  
巴基拍了拍他的肩，“I’m with you till the end of line.”  
他的右手甫一放到肩头，史蒂夫就感觉大事不妙，那只手在平日里堪称温暖的温度如今像一块清凉的冰袋，对发着高烧的孩子有着致命的诱惑，他用了四倍的意志力才把那句呻吟抑在喉咙里，并且控制住自己不去把整个冷源拥入怀的冲动。  
他整个人都在打颤了，史蒂夫能感受得到。  
很显然巴基也注意到了这一点，他拧着眉头道，“天啊，史蒂夫，好像更严重了。我得给医院打电话。你还有抑制剂吗？”  
“我刚打过。”还好巴基把手收回去了，史蒂夫庆幸。  
“可能剂量不够。”他把自己还剩下一半的冰酒杯递给史蒂夫，“这是冷的，你先把他当冰袋用。我再去给你拿抑制剂。”  
史蒂夫接过色泽金黄的玻璃杯，双手捧着想去喝一口，希望这冰冷的液体能够缓解他内里正遭受的火烤煎熬。然而就在低下头去够杯子的那一刻，他嗅到了一股格外清新的气味。  
是凌然的冰雪，初晨的阳光，交织着淡淡的不知名水果香味。  
这味道不仅好闻，而且格外冷冽，瞬间纾解了史蒂夫的高温。他禁不起诱惑，又将鼻尖凑近杯子深深吸了一口气，他觉得自己好多了，把杯子放回到茶几上，正当他想和在厨房冰箱处翻找的巴基说不再需要抑制剂的时刻，那令人战栗的热焰卷土重来，并且比之前的温度更高，气势汹汹地从小腹处爆发开来，堪比加利福尼亚那怎么也阻挡不了解决不了的森林大火。  
标记他。  
那个一直叫嚣着什么的模糊声音终于清晰起来。  
“史蒂夫？”在厨房的巴基也很明显听到了重物跌落在地的声响。  
别过来。  
他无声地喊着，但是热浪让他根本控制不住自己的声带。  
标记他。  
“你还好吗？”他听到巴基低声咒骂了一句，“该死的，你怎么把抑制剂放的这么深？”  
标记他！  
趁着理智那最后一根弦还绷着没有断开，史蒂夫紧咬着牙，狠狠给了自己脑袋一拳。  
希望巴基不要为这个生气。  
这是史蒂夫失去意识前最后一个想法。

 

床太软了。  
这是史蒂夫意识恢复后的第一个想法。  
抛却熟悉的呼噜声外，周边简直太过安静，听不到通常医院走廊里会有的车轮滚动声和护士大夫的脚步声。他肯定是在一家私人康复中心，很高端的那种，史蒂夫心想，一定和某位亿万富翁摆脱不了干系，这下自己又欠他一个人情了。  
他睁开眼：满目柔和的连片浅绿在向患者透露着自己人工合成的事实，和房间里弥漫着的淡淡馨香共同旨在为房间主人打造一个所谓的“舒适的生活环境”，但是这一切与身下过分柔软的床垫一起无时无刻不提醒着史蒂夫，这都是刻意为之的，和科学家的得意发明糖精有着如出一辙的甘美，如出一辙的冷冰冰，这虚假甜味道或许骗得过病入膏肓的普通人，可绝对蒙不住一名千疮百孔的老兵。  
这种安详让他不适，史蒂夫下意识地皱起了眉，转头去看呼噜声的来源——布鲁斯·班纳。果不其然。  
绵长的呼噜声证明他的朋友睡得应该挺香的，但是为了解决自己揣着的一肚子疑问以及阻止班纳从椅子上睡得掉下去这件事的发生，史蒂夫还是把他叫起来了。  
“班纳？”他拍了下博士的肩膀。  
“Ah——！”鼾声正浓的科学家浑身一抖，终于从美梦中清醒过来了，“呼——呼……Cap？你醒了？”他顺手把就要从鼻子上滑落的银框眼镜扶正了。“我去叫医生。”  
“谢谢。”史蒂夫坐在床上注视着班纳按下门口的呼叫铃，问道，“我有些事想问你。”  
“呃，医学不是我最擅长的领域，我只知道轻微脑震荡对你来讲应该不是特别严重……”  
“不是这个。”史蒂夫吞吞吐吐地道，“我知道这个问题挺怪的——但是，你对Alpha了解吗？”  
“Alpha？”班纳盯着史蒂夫的脸看了至少五秒钟，才敢确认他口中的Alpha就是自己想的那个Alpha性别而不是以这个词为代号的什么任务，“还、还可以？你知道，毕竟我自己就是个Alpha。”  
史蒂夫觉得话题正朝着某些不可描述的方向发展，“那你的发情期怎么样？”  
“发情期？”班纳更懵了，今天应该是他人生中使用反问句频次最高的一天，“就，还好？你知道，过去的七十年里，医学专家们对抑制剂进行了不少改进，而且还挺有效的。”  
老兵尽量控制着自己的表情保持与平时相同的正直端庄，（尽管他提出问题的心也的确是正直端庄的），“如果不用抑制剂……”他没把话说完，但是史蒂夫的谈话对象是个不折不扣的聪明人，很容易就从这三分钟内老伙计的种种异象猜出省略号中的内容是“how to deal with it”这五个单词了。  
“那当然是和Omega或者Beta……”班纳脱口而出，好在他及时打住，没真把R级方法说出来。“——咳，Cap，你是不是遇到什么问题了？”  
他的领导者，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，用他那双海蓝还带点绿的眼睛，以复仇者们常见的充满着冷静沉着和坚定信念的眼神看着他，“班纳，我可以拜托你保密我们接下来谈话的内容吗？”  
班纳下意识地挺起腰杆，眉毛也微微皱起来了——这象征着他现在很认真，并且感到了极大的责任感，“我发誓。”他说完这句话，对于即将被赋予重大任务或被告知最高机密的期待让他的眉毛又绞紧了几分。班纳在等待史蒂夫的下一句话。  
从美国队长两片坚毅的唇瓣中吐出的是：“我今天产生了标记一个Beta的冲动。”  
博士觉得自己应该说句“What”来表达自己的震惊，但还没等到他的声带开始运动呢，马上史蒂夫对这个Beta身份的揭秘就让他一个字儿都蹦不出来了。  
“你应该也猜到了，那个Beta，”史蒂夫喟叹道，“是巴基。”  
啊，果真如此。班纳绝望地发现自己竟然还能分出一丝神志来欢呼自己的猜测完全契合了那个Beta的身份，然后他更绝望地发现，除了欢呼和震惊以外，自己还能以堪称平淡的语气接了史蒂夫的话，“这的确不太合常理。”  
“你也这么想的？”史蒂夫因为班纳对这件事接受良好（至少他自己以为）并且没有立刻原地爆炸微微松了口气，“而且我好像还出现了幻觉…….”  
“是什么？”  
史蒂夫无意识地深吸了一口气，“我闻到了巴基信息素的味道。”  
这回班纳可真接不下去了。他都不知道是先从你竟然对一个Beta产生了标记冲动问起比较好呢，还是这个Beta真的是巴基抑或是你竟然说自己能闻到Beta的信息素问起比较好。他现在活像一个站在钢索上的新手杂技演员，权衡良久，挑了一个自己认为的能不那么让他们两个人都陷入尴尬的答案道：“好吧。巴基他知道吗？”  
“……”  
史蒂夫的沉默让班纳很快意识到了自己的情商和智商相差甚远的这一被自己经常忽略的事实，他只好大力地清了清嗓子，“Sor……”  
“他不知道。”坐在床上的金发男人稍垂着头道，“我不想伤害他。所以我把自己打昏了。”  
“哦——”博士喃喃道，“怪不得，这么大的力气，我们都怀疑是不是冬兵又记忆混乱跟你打了一架呢。”  
一提到巴基史蒂夫就有点紧张起来，“哦不不不，他没有。他现在很稳定了，你们没有对他做什么吧？”显然他担心老友更胜过自己。  
“放心，瓦坎达的技术相当有信服度。”博士回过头看了一眼被打开的门，“啊，护士来了。我还有实验要做，我先走了。托尼说他待会儿就来看你。”  
“谢谢你，班纳。”  
“我会一直记得我发过的誓言的。”班纳将门合上，心里想，反正这种劲爆到堪称荒诞的消息又没有人信，而且他实在不忍心让联盟里其他上了岁数的人再遭受到这种惊吓了。  
这里的护士绝对表现出了和这家私人康复中心的价钱相符的高素质，语气柔和，手法娴熟，笑容恰到好处，在仔细检查了一遍病人的身体状况并给予了其身体素质高度赞扬的评价后告诉他“明天就可以出院了”，史蒂夫犹豫再三，实在无法跟一个陌生人交流关于异常的标记冲动这件事，即使是专业可靠的医护人员也不行。于是他目送着护士离去后，把自己的脸埋进了柔软太过的枕头里，宛如被成团成簇的云朵包裹的感觉第一次令他感到全身放松。  
门外传来“叩叩”的两声。  
“请进。”史蒂夫连忙改变姿势，避免钢铁侠瞧见自己滑稽的丑态，“我以为你来的会更晚些……”  
他的话在看清来人容貌后戛然而止。  
“巴基？”史蒂夫第一反应是去按自己的小腹。  
“你看起来不太欢迎我。”捧着一束花的棕发男人撇撇嘴，这个动作让他的脸显得格外柔和，他脸上的每一条褶皱的弧度都精巧绝伦，带出一股孩童气的天真来。  
“我永远不会拒绝你。”很好，被子下的手并没有感受到之前那种燎人神志的火热，他想起来昏倒之前巴基正在冰箱给自己找一只抑制剂，于是史蒂夫放松了警惕，“请坐。”  
“你好些了吗？”  
“根本不严重。明天就能出院。”史蒂夫说，“这花好香。”  
“是香石竹。”巴基轻轻摩挲着那艳红的娇嫩花瓣，“花店员工推荐的。”  
“我很喜欢。谢谢。”  
巴基将手从花瓣上抽回，双手握紧成拳放在史蒂夫右臂处的床榻上，他说：“所以，不给我解释一下那一拳吗？”  
“哦，”史蒂夫在脑中飞快编织着一个像样的理由，“我只是…….不太想让自己表现得那么失礼。你知道的，发情期的人通常看起来都面目可憎。”  
“我们是最亲密的朋友。”巴基信了，他颇为责备的说，“没有必要，史蒂夫，我不会因为你的脸或者身材发生了变化就离你而去的，你已经验证过一次了，对吗？”他指的是血清。  
史蒂夫点了点头。  
“你也不会因为同样的理由就和我绝交。”巴基将左肩往上提了一下，史蒂夫知道军绿色卫衣下隐藏的是成圈的紫红色狰狞伤疤，一想起这个他的愧疚就瞬间成倍的翻涌发酵了。  
“你都不知道，”巴基歪着头对史蒂夫无奈的笑了，“我从厨房里出来，看到你倒在地上。”他拿右手捶了捶左胸，那儿埋藏着一颗勃勃跳动的心脏，“吓得我都快休克了。”  
相对于那把椅子来说，病床是有点高了。坐在它上面的人姿势随意，身体向前倾，整个人又叠成小于号的形状，头也因此自然地保持着微妙的角度——向上昂起，这让巴基在看着史蒂夫的时候，眼睛要微微向上瞥去，于是眼尾那道精巧的弧度，对男人来讲过长的睫羽和灰绿的通透眼珠和着浅金的阳光一起被纳入了史蒂夫眼底，他的心脏也后知后觉地随着巴基的动作跳了两下。  
或许我应该告诉他。史蒂夫这么想着，标记冲动只是因为我压抑了发情期太久，信息素突然的爆发而已，我不应该隐瞒巴基，任何事都不行。  
他眨了眨眼，握住巴基的手，“抱歉，我……”  
标记他。  
又出现了。  
史蒂夫那只手弹了一下，连着整个人都像过电似地打了个战。他已经经历过一次这种症状了——就在早上，所以他也能料得到，马上一股热浪就会焚尽全身，烧光他的理智，那个声音会在他的耳边一遍又一遍地重复着，引诱他去标记自己的老友，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯，一名货真价实的Beta。  
巴基察觉了他的异样，敛起笑容，蹙着眉头道，“你又？”  
他们之间多年的默契已经让彼此不需要冗余的言语了，史蒂夫沉重地点了一下头，“请把医生叫来，你先离……”  
“然后让你再给自己来一拳吗？”巴基有点生气又好笑地道，他把手从史蒂夫手里抽回去了，站起身，俯视着史蒂夫，眼底的光堪称逼人，“我告诉你，史蒂夫，永远别想。”  
说不感动是假的，但是巴基很显然不知道自己现在正处在什么样的境地里，史蒂夫握紧了拳头，努力逼自己不去注意已经悄然弥漫开的清新气味，他喘着气说，“巴恩斯中士，这是命令。”  
巴基怔了怔。史蒂夫很少这么叫他，也很少用命令来压他，这让巴基确实有点恼火了，“恕难从命。”他硬邦邦地甩出来一句，音调都拔高了半个度。  
标记他。  
史蒂夫苦笑出声，有时候他真觉得巴基比自己还要倔。但是现在的局势根本让他没法和巴基解释，“那就请帮我向护士拿抑制剂，”他顿了顿，“我不会再伤害到自己了，用我的画笔发誓。”  
巴基的神情出现了一丝松动，他相信史蒂夫不会骗他的，“我马上回来。”  
听着脚步声渐渐远去，史蒂夫终于放纵自己狠狠锤了一下床：他现在感觉自己浑身都在着火，可怖的火焰把他的灵魂也烧出了不少窟窿，不疼，只是心中滋生的渴望越积越多，饱受煎熬的四倍意志力大脑已经快阻挡不了这些欲望的毒蛇倾巢而出了。他现在终于确定他闻到了Beta的信息素不是幻觉了，因为随着巴基的远去，那股能够熄灭火焰的清新气味业已荡然无存了。  
“What the fu*k！”门好像又被推开了，一起飘过来的还有一句惊呼，“Cap,你在搞什么鬼？这儿的信息素浓的像和根汁啤酒一起闷了800年的Haggis！”  
史蒂夫已经没有力气再去说Langue了，他撑着自己，对姗姗来迟的托尼·史塔克道。  
“你有麻醉剂吗，请给我来一支。”

 

最后麻醉剂当然没用成。史塔克又没有一个四次元口袋可以从里面随时掏出各种稀奇古怪的东西来，他只是翻了个白眼，驱动纳米机器人把门封上了，牢牢实实的，冬兵多少拳也捅不开的那种，还贴心地挂了个“请勿打扰”的牌子。  
“啧，”Alpha信息素浓的让Beta都直恶心，“你是从来没有真正的度过一次发情期过吗？”  
史蒂夫一边注射托尼刚丢过来的抑制剂一边尴尬地承认，“是的。”  
“行吧，”托尼点着头道，“老处男的发情期，看起来的确和听起来一样气势恢宏。”  
不论多少次史蒂夫都无法适应托尼这种聊天风格，他把注射器扔回垃圾桶里，弧线标准准头完美，因为故意用了点力气，垃圾桶里传来很大的“哐”一声。  
小胡子男人立刻理解到那翻译过来就是“Langue”，然后很知趣地转移了话题，他可不想惹一个刚刚还深陷发情期的Alpha。  
“你今天早上就是因为这个把自己送进医院的？”  
“嗯，”史蒂夫感觉到那股热潮正在逐渐退却，“我怀疑九头蛇对巴基的身体做了什么改造，我刚刚是闻到了Omega信息素的味道才被诱导深度发情的。”  
“等等，他不是个Beta吗？”  
“以前是Omega。但是巴基注射过血清。”史蒂夫皱着眉，他想起了红骷髅的脸，“九头蛇的血清不是完全品，有缺陷。”  
托尼若有所思地撑着下巴，“这的确需要好好研究研究。”他看向床上的金发男人，那张俊脸已经不那么的红了，“你没事了吧？”  
“没事了。”  
“很好，”托尼拍了两下手，“现在跟我回基地一趟，我得让弗莱迪给你和那小子做个检查——放心，我会把你们俩隔开的。”  
史塔克集团技术过硬的后果就是，只用了两个小时史蒂夫就拿着五分钟前新鲜出炉的报告在基地中自己房间的床上陷入了沉思，托尼打开门走进来的时候看见的第一幕就是美国队长的眉毛打着死结的景象。  
“他现在在哪儿？”史蒂夫问道。  
“客厅。”托尼耸耸肩，随手拉了一把转椅坐，“我没告诉他。”  
“谢谢。”后面那句话好像也并没有给他带来多少安慰，他的脸仍然紧绷着。“托尼，我们这样做是不是不太好？”  
“隐瞒真相吗？”托尼说，“可能吧。其实我以为这么多年你已经或多或少知道不顾一切的诚实在一些特定的时间和场合并不恰当了。”  
“巴基信任我，”史蒂夫盯着报告，仿佛能把它盯出两个洞来，“而我却……”  
“你爱他吗？”  
史蒂夫遽然抬起头看托尼，他以为自己的耳朵出了错。  
“我问你是不是爱他？”托尼想了想又补充道，“不是战友那种，也不是朋友亲人那种，就是人们通常定义爱情的那种爱。”  
他赶在史蒂夫下意识地开口前道，“别着急回答我，你得好好想想。不然我很难解释为什么你会在100岁的时候第一次陷入深度发情，为什么深度发情的对象是Beta，为什么除了他以外的其他人你产生不了任何标记冲动。”  
“我想答案很明显了。当然，如果你仍坚称这是血清的作用，我会这么向他转告的。”托尼用手托着头，“你是我的朋友，我希望你过得如愿。”  
良久的静谧过后，史蒂夫点了一下头。他将头颅压下去的时候，沉重无比，仿佛顶了一座山峰，可当他扬起来的时候，却又是从未有过的轻盈自如了。  
“我爱他。”

最后他们也没把实情告诉巴基，在史蒂夫的恳求下，托尼好歹含糊其辞地把冬兵糊弄过去了。巴基先被娜塔莎拉着送走了，史蒂夫也提着一筐新研发的抑制剂回到了自己那套小公寓，毕竟巴基还住在复仇者基地里，而他们俩的房间又离得很近。  
托尼把车停在门口，摘下墨镜对副驾驶的史蒂夫说，“你总是顾虑得太多，就非得把一切都纳入计划安排下吗？”  
史蒂夫低头笑笑，没有回答。  
“错失良机啊。”托尼替史蒂夫遗憾地吁出一口气，把墨镜戴回去了。“祝你假期愉快。”

 

说是假期，其实史蒂夫觉得更像是半幽禁，因为即使被娜塔莎通知了巴基已经被派到“一个很遥远的地方”去出任务了，他依然无法自由地出入公寓。他身上还有着不稳定爆发的信息素威胁呢，总不能就这么堂而皇之地在公众场合转悠然后引动几个路人Omega假性发情吧。史蒂夫想来想去，发现画画是他在这段难熬的日子里唯一可以做的事了。  
而画的主题，无一例外的都是巴基。  
五六岁的巴基，少年时代的巴基，入伍后军装笔挺的巴基，战绩优异意气风发的巴基，还有坠落之后那无数个日日夜夜他曾幻想过的境况如何的巴基……他越画越觉得有趣，越画越觉得可惜，为什么直到今天他才恍然大悟这个布鲁克林的男孩悄无声息地渗透了自己生命的所有时光不是出于什么该死的感激和友情，而是因为爱呢？  
他停下画笔，展露在面前的赫然是一副半身像——巴基的。  
画者自己都笑了，他把画纸铺展开，拎着两个角，把它钉在了它兄弟姐妹们开聚会的地方：一块专门用来固定这些画作的软木板。这块板子大概有六分之一墙面那么大，史蒂夫将它放在卧室里一处光线最好的角落，这样他每天一起床就能看到满满的巴基，于是每天的第一个笑容也就从这里诞生了。  
史蒂夫坐到床上，端详着这整副艺术杰作。  
用画来称呼它或许都是算得上轻蔑了。每一根发丝、每一条皱纹都被刻画得那么细致入微，以至于“巴基们”看起来马上就能从画中跳出来一样；而从那微微卷曲的手指、外套上位置独特的褶皱和唇瓣间欲探未探的舌就能感受到那份深沉绵长的爱意，描摹这些细节的时候史蒂夫根本就不需要动脑子去寻找记忆，对巴基的熟谙早已刻之入骨，附着在每一条神经、每一块肌肉上，他的身体早就比他的灵魂发现自己有多爱他了。  
我还有很长的时间，史蒂夫这么安慰自己，现在还不是正确的时候。如果被拒绝了怎么办？如果巴基对我并不是和我对他一样怎么办？就算侥幸他也爱我，表白也不是应该发生在这个理智被欲望控制的时候。  
巴基值得最好的。他想。  
手机传来滴滴两声，应该是他之前拜托山姆帮他点的披萨外卖做好了，据山姆说送餐人员绝对安全可靠，保密性很好，并且是Beta，在山姆的倾情力荐后史蒂夫决定改善一下假期生活，自己做饭吃总会腻的。他点开短信，然后表情凝固了。  
屏幕上发件人一个大大的单词：巴基。  
史蒂夫，我提前完成任务了，现在刚从火车上下来，待会就来找你。嗳，你最近怎么样？没继续发作吧？  
史蒂夫第一反应就是给娜塔莎打电话，对方刚一接通就遭受了一个老年人的轮番提问轰炸：“你不是说他出任务去了吗？在一个很遥远的地方？怎么他现在就结束了？”  
被迫打断和恋爱对象约会的红发美女特工满头雾水：“他是说谁？什么结束？”然后她很快反应过来能让美国队长这么惊慌失措的除了外星人又入侵纽约外就只有他的巴基出了什么事了，“等等，你说巴基回来了？”  
“没错，他刚刚给我发短信说马上过来找我。”史蒂夫在自己的房间里直转圈。  
“这不可能啊…….”娜塔莎抱歉地对班纳笑了笑，用头和肩膀夹着手机开始翻起了自己的掌上电脑，“我看看……Oh Gosh,”她微微张着嘴以示惊讶，“见鬼了，他是怎么办到刚完成任务就顶着13小时的时差从缅甸跑回来的？同行人才睡醒，他们刚刚才向总部汇报了巴基的失踪。”  
“你们让他去缅甸？！”史蒂夫眉头一下子皱得更紧了。他痛恨毒品泛滥的地方，那儿总是充斥着暴力、战争和流血，在他心中危险等级评得上A。  
“嘿，伙计，我是为了确保你们俩分的足够远才将这个任务分给他的，”娜塔莎不满地道，“而且巴基没有你想的那么脆弱，OK？他是冬兵，还换了条更强的振金胳膊。两个克林特都不一定打得过他。”  
“那你能不能帮我拖住巴基？”  
“怎么帮？”  
“给他一个随便什么紧急通知，叫他回基地开会或者汇报情况什么的。”  
“我觉得你得搞清楚，史蒂夫，你们布鲁克林来的小伙子可不是那种骨子里乖乖听话、唯命是从的人，瞧瞧你自己，”娜塔莎的嗓音沙哑动人，“何况你真以为巴基对你的异常毫无疑心？他这么急着赶回来保不定就是为了跟你把话问清楚。”  
“可是……”  
“没有可是。基地里每个人都看得出来你俩关系不同寻常，”黑寡妇言辞尖利，“我已经帮你拖延过一次时间了，是巴基先犯的规。要问责请找他。”  
“祝你假期愉快。”美女特工口疾手快地堵住了史蒂夫按下了关机键，她把黑屏的手机并掌上电脑一起扔进包包里，然后优雅地抬头看向对面的班纳。  
“呃，是队长的事吗？”  
“不，是一对感情迟钝的笨蛋情侣的狗血爱情故事，”娜塔莎端起白瓷茶杯微笑，“现在我们可以继续了。”

史蒂夫看着手机，时间距离巴基发那条短信已经过去了三分钟。他在脑海中计算着火车站距他家的距离，需要坐那条地铁哪辆公交，大概需要多长时间能到达这里，最后得出最差的结果是，他现在还有最多七分钟来准备好一切来迎接自己的不速之客。  
史蒂夫把一切有尖锐棱角的家具都尽量往靠墙的地方推了推，这样大概就不会在自己真发狂的时候伤到彼此；瓷杯和玻璃杯通通列进厨房的收纳柜里，然后又接了一塑料壶温水搁在料理台上，接水的时候他不小心踢到了放在脚边的那一筐抑制剂，它们全都滚了出来，结果史蒂夫蹲下身捡的时候看到一盒长得特别不一样的东西，他凑近看了看——安全套和润滑剂，史蒂夫的脸刷一下红了，这肯定是托尼放进来的。他真应该改改这乱放东西的毛病。  
史蒂夫从地板上直起身来，环视了一周被整理得成柔软无害的育婴室的房间，一个念头闪电般从他脑子里劈下来。  
他完全可以躲起来啊！  
躲起来，不出声，就伪装成自己在睡觉或者外出手机静了音。史蒂夫为自己的愚蠢暗自悔恨，他本来可以趁这个时间跑的。现在是彻底来不及了，先装作自己不在家吧。史蒂夫瞄了一眼墙壁上挂的表，然后垫着脚尖挪动，把自己贴在门左边的墙上，捕获着楼道里每一丝动静。  
电梯门开了的声音，然后有人从里面走了出来。那脚步声太独特了：一声重，一声轻，只有左臂超重的巴基才能拥有这样的节奏。  
随着脚步声的靠近，史蒂夫也逐渐屏住了呼吸。  
终于，门被敲了两下。  
笃笃。  
“史蒂夫？”  
无人回应，巴基又敲了两下。  
“史蒂夫？你在家吗？”  
仍旧无人开门。接下来的一分钟内都在巴基的敲门和询问中重复着，最后的两下敲门声力度有点大，显然门外面的人有点暴躁了。  
史蒂夫听见鞋跟和地面摩擦的声音，巴基应该是觉得他的老友不在家了，转了个身准备乘电梯回去了。是的，他已经准备回去了，独特的脚步声已经开始响起了，它变小了，证明巴基正在往电梯的方向走——  
“叮咚。”电梯门开的声音。  
“下午好。”一个很阳光、朝气蓬勃的陌生男声，音量很大，是个热情的人。  
这是谁？他不隶属这层楼每一间房的主人。史蒂夫暗自忖度。  
“下午好。”巴基的脚步声停住了，他在回答那个陌生男人，然后又开始往电梯那儿走了。  
史蒂夫把自己的耳朵又往墙上压了压，这下听的更清楚些：急促的脚步声越来越重，越来越快，而缓慢的脚步声越来越轻，越来越缓。最后它们同时消失了。然后又是两句话同时响起。  
“等等，你送的是谁的外卖？”  
“笃笃，罗杰斯先生您好，您的外卖到啦。”  
完了！他忘了自己定了披萨！  
史蒂夫心中警铃大作。  
“罗杰斯？”巴基的念他的姓氏的时候最后一个字母的音调挑高了些，“啊，给我吧，他是我的朋友。我正要来拜访他呢。”  
“可是他没有开门……”外卖员嘟囔道，“况且我也不能因为您的一句话就把商品交给您。”  
“啊，这个，”窸窸窣窣的声音，巴基在衣兜里掏什么，“警察证。”  
外卖员的犹疑像是雪遇上了火一样融化了，“啊！好的，警察先生，麻烦您替我跟罗杰斯先生要个五星好评！”  
“好。”巴基把那个装着披萨的塑料袋接过来了，然后又是那急促的脚步声逐渐消失的声音，电梯门嘎吱一声关上了。  
史蒂夫心里那根弦已经绷得不能再紧了。他开始揣测巴基会用什么方法开门，是用熟练的开锁技巧撬开呢，还是跟自己说话逼自己主动开门呢。而一秒钟之后，巴基用实际行动证明了这两种猜测都是错误的：  
门“砰”的一声被暴力砸开了，同时还伴随着巴基怒气满满的一句。  
“跟我玩消失，哈？史蒂夫？”

巴基对史蒂夫太熟悉了，熟悉到看都不用看能一把从门后揪出块头变大不少、脑子却没怎么变的小骗子，他瞪着那双灰绿的眼睛，生气让它们变得格外明亮起来：“行啊，我以前怎么没看出来你还擅长骗人？”  
“对不起，巴基，我不是故意的。”男人揪着他衣领的力气并不大，但是史蒂夫还是感觉到自己的呼吸开始困难了，“事出有因，我只是不想伤害到你……”  
巴基很快地牵扯了一下嘴角，这个短暂的笑容十分的苦涩和不自然，“唯一能让我受伤的就是你的不信任。”他终于放过了史蒂夫的上衣。  
“谢谢。”史蒂夫揉着自己的脖颈，“听我说，巴基，你不能待在这儿，我现在处于发情期……”  
“我是Beta，你发情和我有什么关系？”巴基的眼神锐利得像把刀子，一眼就把史蒂夫从头到脚的伪装给划开了，“你不对劲，半个月前就开始了。”  
他一时语塞，觉得拿什么理由搪塞巴基都说不过去，于是史蒂夫小心翼翼地搬出了半个真相，“你能影响我的发情期……血清的缘故。”他又急急忙忙地填了句假话进去。  
“怎么影响？”  
“就是，”史蒂夫磕磕巴巴地道，“嗯，就是看到你会深度发情。”  
“高温，出汗，意识模糊。”巴基迅速而精准地点明了史蒂夫接下来即将出现的症状。  
“是啊。”史蒂夫苦笑一声，将自己已经开始泛红的手臂递给巴基看，“并且我还会产生标记冲动，所以你最好离开我，马上。深度发情真的是个大麻烦。”  
巴基翕动着鼻翼，他已经嗅到那天让他误以为威士忌坏掉的味道了，“好吧，”他从沙发上站起来向前走，然后一个灵巧的转身，那扇锁被打穿的可怜正门就被巴基牢牢地压在身后了，“看来除了血清都是真的。”他看着史蒂夫那张表情既迷惑又惊讶的脸，道，“你不知道自己撒起谎来多好认吗？这儿每次都会用力向下压一截。”巴基用两根手指按了按自己的右眉骨。  
他真聪明，像块宝石闪的得让人移不开眼。举步维艰的史蒂夫还有心思去赞叹他的巴基，这分神很快就被熟悉的热潮打断了，这次他的老朋友来势汹汹，要比前两次更猛烈一些，嚣张的气焰迫使他在原地晃了一下，“对不起，我可以在之后向你解释这一切，但是请答应我现在离开可以吗？我真的不想伤害到你，Buck。”  
“没门，”巴基坚定地摇了摇头，“告诉我真相，我说了，唯一能伤害到我的就是你的不信任。”  
两个人视线一对上，史蒂夫就知道自己完了，他不可能在那双如此动人的灰绿眼睛的注视下隐瞒真相，什么顾虑啊，什么羞耻啊，什么表白要在完美的时机和场合啊，史蒂夫全都忘的一干二净了。他，一个身处发情期的Alpha，对自己渴慕已久的人产生了标记冲动的情况下，对他说一句真挚的情话不是再轻松不过、再合理不过的事情吗？去他妈的计划吧。  
“我爱你，”他把装满了写着秘密的小纸条的罐子一股脑倒空了，“深度发情是因为我渴求你，标记冲动的对象也只有你。没有血清，我的异常只是因为想要你而已……我爱你。巴基，我爱你。”  
在他说这些话的时候，热潮奇怪地消失了，连带着他那部分正常的体温一起无影无踪，史蒂夫开始感到冷，说的越多冷的越厉害，等他把最后作为结尾的我爱你说完的时候，刺骨的寒意让史蒂夫觉得自己是块在北冰洋埋了70年才浮到海面上的冰，是继续沉没于海底还是能够相拥于暖阳就等着一句话了。  
而巴基的表情则平静得始终如一。  
终于，巴基舔了舔嘴唇，史蒂夫竖着耳朵，静候从他的神明那两片浅粉唇瓣中宣布的审判——  
“我早他妈的知道你爱我了。”

搞清楚是谁先扑上来的是件挺困难的事，不过没人在乎。在拥抱和深吻的时候纠结这种微不足道的问题太不划算，比起这个，他们更应该想想在哪个地方做爱更合适。  
“沙发还是床？”趁着换气的功夫巴基气息不稳地问。  
史蒂夫在又一个绵长的热吻后给出了自己的答案，“床。”骨子里固执的计划性让他毫不犹豫地选择了听起来更舒适、更正式的床。  
于是他们肢体交缠着跌跌撞撞地向唯一一间卧室走去，一路上不知道磕碰到了多少家具，好在疼痛对这样两个身体强化过的大男人来说顶多也就算是调剂，还能帮助提醒他们认清道路，从而顺利地撞到卧室门上。巴基一边被亲的浑身酥麻，一边还要用那只不发软的振金手去握门把手。  
他们几乎是摔到床上的，为缓冲震荡两人打了个滚，巴基骑在史蒂夫腰上，为了低头吻他脊梁弯出了一道完美的弧度。  
这个吻结束后两人不约而同的选择“中场休息”，史蒂夫看着现在面色和他一样潮红的巴基，“你很好闻。”  
“是吗？”巴基微笑道，“我都快忘了自己还是Omega时信息素的味道了。”  
“有冰雪，阳光，”史蒂夫辨认道，“还有一种水果的味道，酸甜的。我认不出来。”  
“哦，我想起来了，是山竹。”巴基解释道，“热带水果，不太容易储存，在布鲁克林和美国很少见的。我还是在逃亡的时候尝过一次。”  
“很独特，”Alpha如此评价，“不过你确定我们真要在这个时候讨论这个吗？”  
Beta用解扣子的动作证明了自己的专心。  
他们的衣服脱的很快，在军营中做过的相关训练埋在脑海深处至今没忘。两具剥干净了的光溜溜躯体有着如出一辙的完美轮廓，除了巴基的左臂，缝合处遍布着凹凸不平的紫红色伤疤，看上去有一种惊心动魄的美，史蒂夫简直无法控制自己的目光在其上流连，然后他直起腰，用自己的鼻子和嘴唇去轻柔的触碰它们，亲自体验那一个个高峰与低洼之间的落差，巴基深深地吸了一口气，表情说不上不舒服，但也蛮不自然的，“嘿，这感觉怪怪的。”  
史蒂夫将头搁在巴基颈窝，“巴基……”  
“别说抱歉，”巴基警告，“至少别在这种时候，做点你该做的，士兵？”  
士兵给了他一个落在脖颈上的吻，然后是第二个，第三个，第四个……等到史蒂夫刻下烙印的路径已经延伸了腰际的时候，巴基才意识到了什么，他用手肘撑着自己半起身，有点迟疑地说：“Stevie，你是不是没……”没有过做爱的经验啊？  
他简直是在舔啊，跟头大金毛似的。  
大金毛抬起头，表情并不像巴基想象中的那么窘迫或尴尬，而是有点无奈，他说：“我只是想给你留点标记，现在看来你误会什么了？”  
然后他埋首于Beta两腿之间，力证自己没有亲身经历也可以做的很好。  
阴茎被纳入到一个温暖湿润的空间的感觉真是太过刺激了，对于巴基这么一个在解冻期间只顾得上杀人和在风景宜人的瓦坎达放羊的老年人来说，刺激的有些过了头。史蒂夫的口腔是最上等最昂贵的丝绒，原本半硬的阴茎在这种按摩下很快完全充血膨胀了，还有那条该死的柔软的舌头，一开始动作并不灵活，甚至有点笨拙地只知道在柱身上滑动。但是史蒂夫学习能力很强，他很快就无师自通了让它带来更多快感的方法，并且全在巴基身上实践了。  
巴基没忍，但史蒂夫也没想就这么让他射，在确保了小巴基勃起后，他就松开了嘴：“我们得留着他。”  
他们交换了一个咸腥味道的吻，结束时巴基瘪了瘪嘴，表情微妙，原来前列腺液是这种味道啊。不过他没说，他用右手握住了正敬礼的小史蒂夫，上下撸动了几下。  
“先放开它吧，”史蒂夫把手放在巴基那两个迷人的腰窝上，“你需要点工具。”  
史蒂夫头一次如此感激这座公寓的设计师，他把空间设计的那么小那么逼仄，厨房紧挨着卧室，所以他可以用最短的时间去厨房拿到那管润滑液——对了，润滑液，他在致谢名单里设计师的名字前面默默加上了托尼·史塔克，无论托尼是有意的还是无意的，他都得向这个聪明的小胡子男人表达自己的感谢。至于具体方法，以后再说吧，现在他的注意力全在卧室里那位达佛尼斯身上。  
他打开门：他的达佛尼斯果然在床上躺着呢，而且姿势曼妙，如果手里没有举着那本书就更好了。  
“误会什么？”牧羊少年把手里的书举得更高些，封面上的字清清楚楚地暴露出来，“你是不是早就打好算盘了。”  
巴基懒洋洋的、情欲尚未褪去的笑是把小钩子，把几乎被史蒂夫遗忘的热潮又勾出来了，这回它们的目的地达成一致向抽紧的小腹处窜去了。  
比起轻拥入怀，他俩显然更偏爱更直接、更热烈的亲吻，毕竟彼此都是饱受严寒折磨的幸存者，两个被苦痛裹得紧紧的灵魂需要借助物理触碰才能取暖。吻，铺天盖地的吻是史蒂夫和巴基从未沟通过却天生洞察到的摩斯密码，一场场唇舌追逐战背后隐藏的机密就这么被破译了。  
空气中的冰雪山竹和海盐松木味道变得更加浓厚了，还有那么半分掺杂来源于润滑剂的水蜜桃芳香，史蒂夫用掌心把液体捂热加速了果甜的扩散。先是一根手指，小心翼翼地，手指的主人一边观察着Beta的神色一边推进，最后增加到了四根，它们在湿滑柔软的肠道里替那根稍后要逡巡领地的大家伙提前检查，确保这里的安全评分已经足够领主迈开脚步了。  
真正进入的时候两人都不约而同地发出一声长叹，两位军人深谙肌肉在长时间紧绷之后的放松弥足珍贵，却从未想过被包裹被充实的滋味要更加美妙，他们都想偷偷把这满足刻在磁带里、写在本子上，给以后的自己留一碗饮不尽斟不满的爱情灵药。史蒂夫第一个从泥淖里挣扎出来，他低下头用自己的前额去轻触巴基的，那场景活脱脱是一只大型的犬科动物压抑着自己喉咙里咕咕作响的兽吼，在交媾正式开始前给被它压在身下的爱侣发信号：我们要交配了。  
镌刻在雄性骨子里的本能就是史蒂夫在性爱上最好的老师，毕竟那本藏在枕头底下的书只能告诉他应该怎么去准备好扩张而不能直截了当地告诉他怎么去干人。Beta的后穴又湿又热，并且还紧的要命，其实他知道巴基有点紧张，不然那层层叠叠的肠肉也不会把他裹得那么紧了，那力度简直是要给小史蒂夫来上一记性感的绞杀。他没忍住使劲向里顶了一下，意料之外地收获了巴基的短促的一句呻吟。这声音是对史蒂夫的鼓励和催促，让他很有耐心地变换着戳弄的角度，寻找那个在书本中被提及的小小潘多拉之匣。而探索的过程真是美味无比。巴基很倔，史蒂夫知道这个，但他没想到巴基的屁股也那么倔，阴茎一次次地撤离再入侵，那些倔强的肠肉也不知停歇地围上来，裹住它；围上来，裹住它，于是那根大家伙享受着世上绝无仅有的按摩，并胀得更粗来表示自己的满意了。  
史蒂夫不知道时间过去了多久，一分钟，或者一小时，深度发情的厉害终于在这时候教这个Alpha领略它的厉害了，他现在也就保持着百分之一的清醒，另外百分之九十九叫嚣着“标记他”，他还得从那么百分之一里分出百分之五十去找巴基的敏感点，再分出百分之二十五享受已经逐渐软化的肠肉的吮吸，这让史蒂夫有些轻微的茫然，茫然的后果就是他在两次重重地碾过敏感点后才看见巴基的表情，漂亮的绿眼睛蒙着层水雾，快感使他的粉红的唇瓣不自觉地分开了，微露出一角洁白的齿列，这张被欲望侵袭的脸庞多么地美啊，热潮又一次在史蒂夫小腹处聚集，他摆动腰，朝着记忆里潘多拉之匣所在地发动猛烈进攻。  
“啊…….！”自脊椎尾端传来的酥麻飞快地窜进脑子里，麻痹了巴基向来控制得很好的肌肉神经，于是他自然地惊喘出来，眼眶中的水雾中终于聚集成滴，在流出的那一刻被史蒂夫接住了。他吻干了那滴泪，可身下动作却没停，酥酥麻麻的快感蔓延成电流通向全身，有一下顶地格外重，巴基一下子反弓起腰，龟头顶部的小眼中激动地沁出一连串的透明腺液，落在自己小腹上，也抹在史蒂夫的小腹上，他握紧了史蒂夫的小臂，“啊……史蒂夫,你就不能……轻点？”  
“恕难从命。”史蒂夫微喘着用大拇指在巴基的龟头上狠狠擦了一下，棕发男人的腰一下子就软了，他如愿以偿地被自己的男朋友拖入了情欲的漩涡。

 

 

【以下为刀，自行食用】  
从身体内部传来的一道强烈的疼痛令被操的意识昏昏沉沉的Beta醒了过来，他身上的男人显然已经完全进入深度发情状态了，挺动腰杆的速度称得上是全美Alpha的标杆，如果他征伐的方向没有错就更完美了，夹杂着快意的疼痛给了半截身子还陷在欲海里的巴基一鞭子：真他妈疼啊！史蒂夫这根玩意儿也是用振金做的吗？  
他知道他的史蒂夫没有失控，他只是投入到了这场性爱当中，一个一辈子都严谨克己的人压抑了一百年的渴望不是四倍意志力能够消解了的，但是史蒂夫再怎么投入也不能去碰他体内那个早就退化了、紧闭门扉的生殖腔，巴基也打不开，史蒂夫又进不去，他得提醒自己的爱人这件事。  
“嘿，史蒂夫，”巴基用他的左手勾住了Alpha的脖颈，用力压下史蒂夫的头，“你不能碰那里，伙计。”他微微用力让他的额头贴上了史蒂夫的。  
“巴基。”史蒂夫果然停下了，他轻轻地念着Beta的名字，“巴基。”  
巴基环着男人脖子的左手摩挲了几下下颌骨那硬朗的线条，“我在。”  
“我想……标记你。”  
巴基深深地吸了一口气，让那海盐松木的味道填满自己的肺，然后道，“不行，史蒂夫，我现在是Beta啦。”他凝视着史蒂夫眉间熟悉的悬针纹，然后轻声道，“但是你可以在我身体里面成结，然后咬我。”巴基侧过头，把后颈那片柔软干净的皮肉展现出来。  
Alpha硕大的结把Beta的肠道撑得满满当当的，成结三分钟后Alpha才开始一股股地射精，它们无一例外地喷洒在那个毫无用处的生殖腔入口处，量多的可以用冲刷来形容，甚至让巴基感到了一丝痛意。  
结消散的时候，史蒂夫收紧了两条胳膊，他把巴基牢牢实实地嵌在了自己怀里，然后金色的脑袋低了下去，那一瞬间，他听见巴基说。  
“我们七十年前就该这么做了。”

（END）


End file.
